bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gideon: Tuba Warrior (video game)
Gideon: Tuba Warrior is an adventure game developed by THQ and Crave Entertainment for the Playstation 3, Nintendo DS, Wii U, and Xbox 360. The game features gameplay mechanics similar to the LarryBoy and the Bad Apple video game but the graphics are enhanced and Gideon can move faster than LarryBoy. Gameplay is also similar to the Super Mario 3D platformers, specifically Super Mario 3D Land and Super Mario 3D World. Like several games, the game also features songs as you play. Characters Unlockable Unlocked *Gideon *Pa Angel Songs Featured Note: This list features, in parentheses, what episode, or audio CD the song is from. #Haman's Song ("Esther, the Girl Who Became Queen") #Together ("Celery Night Fever") #LarryBoy Theme Song ("Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!") #We're Barber-Barians ("MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle") #You and You Alone ("Pistachio") #Greece, Greece, Greece ("Saint Nicholas") #Fit for a Queen ("Sweetpea Beauty") #110 Percent ("It's a Meaningful Life") #The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps ("The End of Silliness?") #The Green Grass Grew All Around ("Bob and Larry's Backyard Party") #Bubble Rap ("Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men"/"If I Sang a Silly Song") #That's What Christmas Needs ("Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas") #Solid Stuff ("The Little House That Stood") #School House Polka ("Sumo of the Opera") #Lost Puppies ("Esther, the Girl Who Became Queen") #Message from the Lord ("Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie") #Do the Moo Shoo ("The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown") #My Day ("The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!"/"Junior's Bedtime Songs") #I'm So Blue ("Madame Blueberry") #His Cheeseburger ("Madame Blueberry") #The Song of the Cebu ("Josh and the Big Wall!") #The Dance of the Cucumber ("Rack, Shack and Benny") #I Love My Lips ("Dave and the Giant Pickle") #I Can Be Your Friend ("Are You My Neighbor?") #Hopperena ("Twas the Night Before Easter") #Astonishing Wigs ("Princess and the Popstar") #Can't Smile Without Ewe ("The Little Drummer Boy") #Little Princess ("The Penniless Princess") #Supper Hero ("The League of Incredible Vegetables") #Sippy Cup ("Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella") #A Mess Down in Egypt ("Moe and the Big Exit") #Monkey ("The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's") #Happy River ("Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue") #This is My Commandment ("Bob and Larry's Sunday Morning Songs") #Show You Love ("Beauty and the Beet") #Keep Walking ("Josh and the Big Wall!") #This Little Light of Mine ("Bob and Larry's Sunday Morning Songs") #Thankfulness Song ("Madame Blueberry") #Joshua Fought the Battle of Jericho ("Bob and Larry's Sunday Morning Songs") #Endangered Love ("King George and the Ducky") #God's Love ("Junior's Bedtime Songs") #All Through the Night ("Junior's Bedtime Songs") #The Rumor Weed Song ("Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed") #Ezekiel Saw the Wheel ("O Veggie, Where Art Thou?") #We're Vikings ("Lyle the Kindly Viking") #Erie Canal ("The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!"/"Pirate's Boat Load of Fun") #First Big Break ("The Star of Christmas") #Bellybutton ("The Ballad of Little Joe") #113 Years Ago ("An Easter Carol") #I Want to Dance ("A Snoodle's Tale") #Going Up (Score) ("Sumo of the Opera") #What Can a Baby Do? ("Duke and the Great Pie War") #Pizza Angel ("Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush") #A Little More of This ("Lord of the Beans") #Call on Us ("Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler") #Who Did Swallow Jonah? ("Pirate's Boat Load of Fun") #VeggieTales Theme Song #We Are the Grapes of Wrath ("God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!") #The Water Buffalo Song ("Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") #The Hairbrush Song ("Are You My Neighbor?") #The Forgiveness Song ("God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!") #Oh No! What We Gonna Do? ("Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") #God is Bigger ("Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") #Second Chances ("Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie") #Think of Me ("Rack, Shack and Benny") #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything ("Very Silly Songs!") #Promised Land ("Josh and the Big Wall!") #Big Things, Too ("Dave and the Giant Pickle") #The Bunny Song ("Rack, Shack and Benny") #Dream of a Dozen Cactus ("The Ballad of Little Joe") #The Factory (Score) ("An Easter Carol") #Temptation Song ("LarryBoy and the Bad Apple") #Rock On, Larry Boy! ("LarryBoy and the Bad Apple") #The Great I Am ("Gideon: Tuba Warrior") Category:Products Category:Fanon Works Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo DS Category:Xbox 360 Category:Playstation 3 Category:Wii U Category:VeggieFan2000